Deadly Attraction
by temptresslove
Summary: Mikan Sakura never wanted to awaken her Sakura blood, the blood that would make her crave for rich guys. But she didn't have any choice. Not when Natsume Hyuuga was clearly attracted to her, the way she was attracted to him.
1. Gold Diggah

_**Disclaimer: Does not own Gakuen Alice.**_

_**Notes:**_ I'm sorry. I can't rest if I don't write this story. I've promised myself a million times not to start anything unless I've finished The Rounds and Label Academy, but here I am. And btw, _**this is a supernatural story**_. Be warned. ;)

* * *

**D** _E_ **A** _D_ **L** _Y_ **A** _T_ **T** _R_ **A** _C_ **T** _I_ **O** _N_

_Sweet Temptress_

For L, friendship sister extraordinaire.

It was _dangerous_. It was _madness_. It was _intoxication_.

It was the start of a _**deadly attraction**_.

* * *

Anonymity – that was something I, Mikan Sakura, always liked.

But of course, being the little devil that I am, taking after my gold digger mom, sometimes things just go a little bit overboard.

It was running in my blood. I was attracted to rich guys _and_ money.

It was basically engraved in my DNA and cerebrum.

It was in the Sakura slash gold-digger blood, that women in our family only gave birth to one girl, one femme fatale and one lucky girl to inherit all the Sakura traits. Of course the child should come from good DNA structure. Sakuras are only impregnated by the right guy – only the finest for Sakuras. So no matter how many times they do 'it', with protection or not, only one guy will give them 'the heiress'. Of course that guy had to be 'the perfect one'.

And who's the lucky girl?

That lucky girl – is me.

My great grandmother, was the title holder of a high-class bidding house – Femme Fatale. For sixty million dollars, yes you read that right, sixty million dollars, she was sold to man who practically owned the world.

Of course, that was the 19th century but whatever.

My mom was in high school when her gold-digger blood awakened. She was every guy's eye-candy. Once, a super-duper rich guy bought her a five-carat diamond ring just to be his girlfriend, every girl went bitch to her for months. Even her best friend left her. But that was okay. You see, when you have a bloodline like us, all that matters to you is a guy to brag and money to spend. Of course after that, she never received anything five-carat. It had to be more.

Right now, she's dating a guy who's a CEO of a billion-dollar company. And she's ecstatic about it. She's been sending me all kinds of gifts:

1) iPad in all different colors (she had them specially made. Well, more like, demanded Apple to make it in different colors)

2) High class make-up, loads of 'em

3) Cash. I have about a hundred thousand dollars in my bank account (lucky me)

4) Designer clothes, hundreds. Some are not even out in stores yet.

5) Designer shoes. Killer high-heels and one was the same exact replica of Lady Gaga's heels. Where would I even use _that_?

6) And some things I can't even mention. Seriously.

And that leaves me to top the record.

But I didn't want to be a Sakura.

I just wanted to be a normal girl and married to a normal guy.

I didn't want to go around marrying a guy year after year for money.

I wanted to get married for love.

_Cheesy._

But it was the truth.

So I studied in a normal school with limited kids. None of the boys was that rich. They were all average Joes. And I'm glad with that.

I'm invisible. I don't want that much attention. I was fine with my anonymity.

And besides, I was fifteen. Mom says my Sakura blood will kick in when I'm in my late fifteens or my early sixteens. But that didn't matter.

There were no rich guys around.

* * *

_T__**o **__B__**e **__C__**on**__t__**in**__u__**ed**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Review? :)_


	2. Veela

_**Disclaimer: Does not own Gakuen Alice.**_

_**Notes:**_ Thank for all those who reviewed, favorited and alerted! I love you all! And oh, don't get your hopes up, I find this story a bit… _**Lame**_. So don't expect much, kay?

* * *

**D** _E_ **A** _D_ **L** _Y_ **A** _T_ **T** _R_ **A** _C_ **T** _I_ **O** _N_

_Sweet Temptress_

It was _dangerous_. It was _madness_. It was _intoxication_.

It was the start of a _**deadly attraction**_.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was _perfection_.

He was smart, handsome, tall, rich _**and**__ single_.

Natsume Hyuuga – was a Veela.

And no, that's not an advanced out-of-this-world-optimus-prime-like robot.

No. A veela was much different. A veela was a supernatural creature - much like vampires but more special.

Though known to be 'universally female', the veela is truthfully 'universally male'. Even if they are known to be born with platinum blonde hair, the veela is rather born with dark dangerous sensual black hair. They are strikingly beautiful. Their known ability to attract the opposite sex with sensual dancing is also a fraud. The veela, rather, can attract females with their natural sexy voice.

Even without doing anything, veela men send off a certain aura that can attract females within a ten-meter radius.

Veela also have mates, a mate whom they are eternally tied to, a mate whom they share a special connection with, and a mate whom they will die without.

Ah yes, Natsume Hyuuga was indeed perfection.

But without a mate, he was incomplete.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. This is still prologue two. :)


	3. Supportive Friends and Injustices

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**D** _E_ **A** _D_ **L** _Y_ **A** _T_ **T** _R_ **A** _C_ **T** _I_ **O** _N_

_Sweet Temptress_

It was _dangerous_. It was _madness_. It was _intoxication_.

It was the start of a **_deadly attraction_**.

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru was supportive all through out.

Well, as supportive as two couples in love could be.

The first time they told me they were a couple, I jumped up and down the school hallway like a total _mongrel_. And I don't even know what it means!

Well, anyway, I was happy for them. Until they started snogging. _In front of me_.

I was horrified! I didn't know what to do or where to look, I almost started screaming, 'My eyes! My eyes!' like Spongebob did when that Sea King took off the paperbag from his bald shining head. But that would mean an afternoon with Principal Yellowstone, so instead I shut my mouth and looked up the ceiling with eyes like that daughter of the Sea King whose eyes are just so big, I began to wonder why they didn't even pop out yet. And really? Did she really have to take interest in Partick? Partrick Star? _Pfuit._

And so they snogged. And snogged. And snogged. Ruka and Hotaru, I mean.

The only thing missing was a bed and they'd be pratically doing _it_ on the floor!

Whatever. I have more important things to worry about. Like how I could prevent my Sakura blood from coming out. Or why the Sea King's daughter's eyes still hasn't popped out. Or how I would fail the test in Biology if I'm still here, looking at my friends with my mouth hanging open because they're making out in the middle of the school ground with like, two hundred other students looking at them like I was. And so I uttered, 'Be in Bio. See you later.' But that didn't matter. Because the only thing they saw were each other.

And the moment they found out about my blood? Well, all they did was:

'We will support you.' And snogged.

_Well, isn't that nice for friends you've known since **wombhood**?_

* * *

Oh. Hell. _No._

They can't possibly… This is… I… What… _I am toast_.

What. Are. They. Thinking? No, wait. They probably weren't thinking at all!

Oh, so suddenly, the administration decides that it is possible for the school to accept new students just because they felt obliged to offer a helping hand to this, and I quote, 'Budding young gentleman, who, because of unspeakable unfortunate events, needed to stop school for a moment and return only now,' unquote? This was just _wrong_. This was injustice! This was… this was… Against human rights!

What if… Oh, no. What if he was rich? No. No. No. I am happy with my life now—even though my friends don't seem to know I exist anymore—thank you very much.

_No._ She could practically hear every gossip all over the classroom.

_'I heard he's as loaded as Bill Gates!'_

_'… handsome and single!'_

_'... owns all the factories at the neighbouring city…'_

_'… is a billionaire!'_

_'… CEO of a company at a very young age!'_

_'… smart…'_

_'… **rich**…'_

Oh she was done for, all right. The moment that boy takes a step in her classroom, she will die. Or kill. Or both.

Or maybe… just maybe… her Sakura blood will awaken.

_Oh, the horror._

'Students! Please welcome our new student! Mr. Nat-What the-?'

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

_Alert. Favorite. And Review! ((:_


	4. Vanilla

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**D** _E_ **A** _D_ **L** _Y_ **A** _T_ **T** _R_ **A** _C_ **T** _I_ **O** _N_

_Sweet Temptress_

It was _dangerous_. It was _madness_. It was _intoxication_.

It was the start of a **_deadly attraction_**.

* * *

Natsume could not wait to get out of the car.

A new school meant a new domain to claim. And as we all know, Veelas are as possessive as hell.

'You gonna be alright, son?' Natsume scoffed at the question.

'Seriously, dad? You're going to as your son that? Did I not get your charms as a young boy?' The older Hyuuga chuckled at his son. He did all right.

'Darling,' a sweet melody-like voice called out to Natsume 'Be careful. You know humans… they can be a little… stupid sometimes. Don't take your anger out on an unsuspecting human. And don't believe your father. He couldn't even hit on half the girls in our school when he came.' His mother said.

'Ah, but you see, honey,' Natsume's father started, talking to Mrs. Hyuuga, 'I couldn't. I found my mate. I wasn't shy on the first day. I met you. I was dumbstruck. You were so beautiful, darling.' He added.

'Oh, yeah sure, whatever,' Natsume's mother said. 'Just be careful Natsume, dearest. Don't kill another human.' With that she resumed driving.

'Don't worry, Natsume. You won't possibly meet your mate in this new school. I haven't met your mom 'till I was nineteen!'

Natsume hoped so. He still wanted to enjoy his Veela existence without a mate.

* * *

'Nat-su-me!' It was the same dream again. A girl would call out to him. But he wouldn't know where to find her. 'I'm here, Natsume!' What? Where?

there was something about that voice. Something sweet and cheerful, that he wouldn't know how to react sometimes. It enveloped his heart in such fullness, happiness. it scared him.

'Natsume, you stupid idiot! I'm right here! Right. Here!' There was a light mockery in her voice. Natsume could not even ignore the thick affection laced together with it. It excited him.

'Where are you?' He said.

And then for the first time… he saw her. She was majestic, beautiful and… was she actually _glowing_? Her hair was the finest of… what color was that? And her eyes… Oh! She was smiling…

And then she was gone. And then she kissed him out of no where. Her mouth was a strong taste of vanilla and sweetness. Natusme couldn't think of any better taste.

And then she giggled. 'Natsume, what are you doing?' She laughed. 'Why are you staring at me like that? Natsume?' Slowly, little creases formed into her forehead.

'No. Don't frown…' Natsume had the strongest urge to make her smile again. 'It… It's nothing.'

* * *

Natsume woke up.

'Natsume, honey, we're here.' His mother announced. Natsume stared out the window. What a typical-looking school.

* * *

Natsume walked down the halls. Class 1-A… Natsume stopped as he was the sign.

A human was coming.

'Mr. Natsume Hyuuga! Very nice to meet you! I am your teacher for this class! My specialty is Biology! Welcome!'

'Hn.'

'Well, well. Let's get started! I'll introduce you first to the class!'

Natsume waited outside. He could almost hear the murmurs inside the classroom. Hah. Rich. Well _that_ was an understatement. He was one of the few remaining Veelas in the world. All the wealth went into the Hyuuga's hands.

'—What the—' It was from inside the classroom. Natsume blinked. That smell… _Vanilla? _

* * *

Reviews, please. (:


End file.
